


Rosebud

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Toby has it bad and that ain't good.





	Rosebud

”Hey cupcake,” says Vern in his friendly drawl. “Get those buns in my bed now.”  
Toby blushes scarlet and Hoyt leers at him.  
“Hey cupcake,” he grins. “If your old man ain’t doing it for you I gotta joystick you can ride.” He grabs his balls and Toby goes to his pod.  
“Suck me,” says Vern. “Your mouth is a pure Aryan rosebud.”  
Toby does as his master asks, and at least Vern is quiet save for the odd grunt.  
When Vern comes, Toby is half-hard much to his embarrassment.  
“Cupcake,” Vern says. “Stroke yourself for me.”  
Toby does and he almost wishes he was with Hoyt.


End file.
